


First Frost

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray and Leonard enjoy the first frost they've seen since off the Waverider.





	First Frost

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt I was able to write over at [my tumblr](http://www.frostyriphunter.tumblr.com/)!

  1. * * *

**The cold, sharp smell of the first frost**



 

Thank you :)

 

A break was a very welcomed holiday gift for the Legends. Everyone parted ways, so Ray and Leonard decided to take their break in the quiet, late 1800s, during the month of February.

 

The two departed off the ship with a bag slung over each of their shoulders. They were lucky enough to find a small cabin on the outskirts of the forest. Strong wooden walls, with an appealing stone chimney.

 

The air was frigid, in Ray’s opinion. He could see his breath cloud out in front of him, but the ground was wet, and water droplets slid down the nearly bare branches of the surrounding trees. They sky was gray, and the clouds seemed to hang down further, threatening to fall into a fog.

 

Ray never was a fan of February. The weather’s dreary, the air is cold, and if there is snow it’s usually tinged gray from dirt and exhaust. But out in this slice of serenity, approaching the cabin, Ray doesn’t mind the month at all.

 

He and Leonard take their things inside and let the door shut tightly behind them. The two take a second to breathe in the scent of the cabin. There’s mustiness since the cabin hasn’t been lived in for months, but there’s also the scent of some potpourri set off to the side.

 

Leonard keeps his coat on as he moves over to the chimney. He lowers himself into a crouch as he starts to stack some of the nearby pieces of wood inside.

 

“We’ll have to get rid of that,” Leonard smiles at Ray as he pulls out a lighter seemingly out of nowhere. Ray should have known Leonard would come prepared.

 

Ray’s eyes fall to the potpourri, smirking. “It’s not very pleasant.” He agrees, and then grabs onto the glass. He turns around, opens the door just long enough to through out the perfumey leaves. He then hugs the glass under his arm and hurries back inside.

 

“It’s _freezing_.” Ray comments as he sets the glass back down. He hears the sparks of the lighter at least three times before Leonard finally gets the lighter working.

 

Leonard hums in acknowledgement as he lights the kindling under the logs. Flames grow after Leonard breathes on the kindling, and soon the fire is big enough to cause the logs to crackle.

 

Leonard stands to his feet with a proud smile, sliding his hands into his pockets to inspect the fire. After he’s positive it’s strong enough, Leonard turns to watch Ray. His companion inspects the cabin with his ever watchful brown eyes.

 

Leonard loves seeing Ray like this. Absorbing everything about his surroundings. Leonard likes to think he’s part of the reason Ray starts paying attention to what’s around him. Perhaps his thieving skills are rubbing off on Ray afterall.

 

With a low smirk, Snart moves his way over to Ray. Ray’s paused in the kitchen, looking at how the counters are still clean. His eyes dart out the large window over the sink, enjoying the view of the backyard, when Leonard winds his arms around Ray’s waist.

 

Ray grins and leans back into Leonard’s warmth. The feeling of Leonard behind him is enticing, enough to elicit a content sigh out of Ray. Naturally, Ray’s hands fall on top of Leonard’s arms.

 

“I can think of many ways to keep you warm, Raymond.” Leonard’s voice has turned low at the invitation, and then he presses his lips to the area just below Ray’s ear.

 

Ray gasps at the featherlight touch but he quickly wants more. He turns in Leonard’s grip and moves his hands to hang around Leonard’s shoulders instead.

 

They’re lips connect, and soon Ray’s pressed up against the kitchen counter. Leonard’s hands are masterful as they find a way to slide under Ray’s layers and press against his skin. His fingers are cold at first contact, causing Ray to gasp accusingly.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re shocked Captain Cold has cold hands.” Leonard teases briefly.

 

Ray rolls his eyes but launches forward to connect to their lips again. He tries to return the favor by sliding his fingers down the neckline of Leonard’s coat, splaying his fingers across Leonard’s shoulders and collarbones. Ray can’t help the smug smile that curls onto his lips when Leonard hisses under his breath.

 

Ray’s led back to the couch in the living room and the two fall onto the cushions as a mess of tangled limbs and thick layers. Leonard’s helping Ray out of those layers, and Ray quickly returns the favor.

 

They’re only half undressed before they grow too impatient and begin to rut against one another. Ray manages to slide a hand down Leonard’s pants and then Leonard’s kissing him and things feel warmer in the small cabin.

 

The two fall to completion and eventually collapse into each other’s arms on the couch. Ray manages to at least pull the blanket off the back to cover them both up before they both submit to sleep.

 

-

 

Ray wakes up the next morning, curled into the back of the couch without his heater behind him. Leonard’s gone. That’s unsettling enough that Ray stirs, looking around the living room in hopes of finding the other.

 

The fire’s still burning, so Leonard must have gotten up throughout the night to continue putting wood on it. The cabin is nice and toasty too, so Leonard did a marvelous job.

 

Ray then notices the smell of something sweet in the air. He takes another whiff as he sits up straighter. He’s able to peer behind the couch and spots Leonard in the kitchen.

 

Leonard has changed into a pair of nice sweatpants and a _Palmer Tech_ t-shirt that Ray loves seeing Leonard in. He’s got his back to Ray, but it appears he’s got the stove lit and a skillet over the flame.

 

He’s humming as he takes the spatula and flips a pancake over. Ray’s eyes trail to the side and realizes Leonard has a very large stack built up.

 

As if on cue, Ray’s stomach lets out a low growl.

 

Leonard hears the noise and peers over his shoulder to smirk amusedly at his lover. “Good morning to you too.”

 

Ray slides his feet off the couch and is glad he kept his socks on during the night. The wood floors would be unpleasantly cold against his skin. Ray gathers himself and stands, making sure to keep the blanket tight around his shoulders as he trails into the kitchen.

 

Once close enough, Ray hooks his chin over Leonard’s shoulder, watching the other at work.

 

“Lucky for us, there were enough ingredients to make a few pancakes.” Leonard explains as he scoops the last pancake out of the pan and piles it on the very top.

 

“Very lucky.” Ray agrees as Leonard leans up to grab a glass bottle out of the cabinet above the stove. It’s got a cork in it, but Leonard can tell it’s syrup. He moans hungrily. “Even luckier.”

 

Leonard laughs but nods his head towards the table that’s just big enough for the two of them. “Sit down.” He instructs as he gathers a few things.

 

Ray gives Leonard a teasing pout but he listens. He turns and shuffles his feet over until he reaches the kitchen chair. He falls down into it and realizes he should have been more gentle since the wood creaks under his weight.

 

He doesn’t care too much since Leonard’s now bringing over a tray with the pancakes, the syrup, and a press steaming with coffee.

 

Leonard sets the tray down, then he places an empty plate on Ray’s side and then his own. Silverware follows, and then two empty mugs. Leonard fills the mugs first, which Ray quickly grabs the ceramic to warm his hands. Then, Leonard puts three pancakes on Ray’s plate and offers him the syrup.

 

Leonard takes his own seat, setting up his own plate while Ray pours the syrup generously over his breakfast.

 

They eat and talk while their ankles tangle together under the table. It’s nice, Ray thinks, and almost unrealistically domestic. Being time travellers can cause their sense of ‘normal’ to become warped.

 

They finish their food and Ray’s the one who stands up to take the plates to the sink. He might have to boil water later and fill the sink, since he doesn’t think this adorable cabin will have nice, running water.

 

He’s about to suggest more cuddling on the couch when he sees Leonard sliding his arms into his coat.

 

“I want to show you something.” Leonard states, reaching out to capture Ray’s hand.

 

Ray’s face contorts adorably into confusion, causing Leonard's heart to swell. Regardless, Ray lets Leonard pull him towards the front door. Ray makes sure to slide his slippers on as Leonard waits.

 

“Trust me.” Leonard’s words are fond, knowing fully well that Ray already does. He grabs onto the door knob and pulls it open.

 

Ray turns his gaze up and feels breathless at the sight. The whiteness is almost blinding, and Ray would be frozen on the spot at the beauty of nature, but Leonard tugs on his arm. Ray steps out onto the porch with Leonard, scouting the entire landscape.

 

“Wow,” Ray breathes, keeping his fingers laced with Leonard’s.

 

Leonard nods with a huge smile.

 

A thick layer of frost lies among the ground, looking like a blanket at first glimpse, but Ray knows the frost clings to each blade of grass attentively. It seems to hold most of their surroundings in its grip, since the frost is even along the bark of the nearby trees. The steps just in front of them are also sprinkled with the white icey powder.

 

Leonard breathes in, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. Ray admires him during this small moment, enjoying the look of Leonard’s face lightened by the frost surrounding them.

 

“I love you.” Leonard admits, opening his eyes again to meet Ray’s gaze.

 

Ray’s eyes soften at Leonard’s words. It’s not the first time he’s heard the sentiment, and Ray knows it won’t be the last. He and Leonard will grow old until they’re back on a porch similar to the one they’re standing on now, sitting in a pair of rocking chairs.

 

“I love you too.” Ray always makes sure to let Leonard know that. He lifts Leonard’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of Leonard’s palm.

 

Leonard huffs out a laugh, causing the air in front of him to cloud. He moves his arm to wrap Ray underneath, bringing him into his side.

  
They’re surrounded by frost, but Ray feels nothing but warmth pressed into Leonard’s side.


End file.
